Chance of a Lifetime
by Vicious Havoc
Summary: Now this is the second chap. hey read me plz! i will accept flames! they are good for lighting my ahole friends hair on fire.
1. The Start

A/N : Okay. I know that ebil deleted this story last time but I shall keep posting it in hopes that I get my story to stay! SO this may be a little different from the last version so I hope those that got to read it like it better!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story! Except Nadir, Arjuna, Havoc, Victoria and any other personalities/friends of Victoria's!  
  
Warning: There is slash and yaoi in this story if you don't like, don't read or you can flame me but that just makes you seem immature.  
  
'What does she have that we don't?' Victoria thought angrily, her eyes flashing red, watching her ex-boyfriend and one of the little whores known as cheerleaders flirting. 'We shouldn't be this angry! I mean he is my ex and open to anyone who wants him.' She shifted her food around on her tray, fidgeted with her long black bell sleeves, played with the zippers on her pants, and looked up to her best friend, Nadir.  
  
"Don't worry Ria! He wasn't any of our types anyway." he said gesturing around to their friends.  
  
"SO true Nadir. So true." She said glancing at Nadir's boyfriend of two years. Arjuna Servisi. One of her bestest friends second only to Nadir. She didn't blame Nadir for his choice in a boyfriend either. Arjuna was quite tall and not to mention well built. He had his black contacts in today and was very stunning, with his black lipstick and eyeshadow. Even better was the outfit that Nadir got him to wear. A tight black long sleeve shirt and tight leather pants that flared at the bottom and laced up to the knee. Of course he looked all evil and antichrist but he actually was really nice, if you were his friend.  
  
"So Nadir what color is today's lipstick?" Cain asked adjusting her black and red splattered shirt. Of course she would ask. He never changed it, always black and red, but Cain insisted that they were always different shades everyday.  
  
Victoria turned away to glare at her ex-boyfriend's back again. When unexpectedly she was tapped on the shoulder and greeted by the eyes of two old friends.  
  
"Nice to see you haven't changed, Ria-chan." Havoc remarked with a smirk.  
  
"HA-CHAN!!" Victoria leaped out of her seat and hugged her bestestest friend ever. Everyone just stared at the supposedly insane and bisexual freak hugging her friend to death.  
  
"Of course I always get ignored!" Kikyo sighed sadly. Until her friends scooped her up into a bone crushing hug. "Ok, ok I feel loved now! Let Me GOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Victoria let her friend go, sat down, smiled and watched her new and old friends bicker and give interested looks. Her eyes gleamed hazel and gold until they fell upon her enemies. Glaring silently across the room, her blood red eyes set upon the know-it-alls, cheerleaders, and jocks.  
  
Until she noticed a few new faces scattered around. She watched as her enemies screwed with the poor new kids minds and humiliated them. At least while she was still in her seat.  
  
"HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Victoria practically screamed at them as she marched over. The teachers barely even looked at her, since she already had permanent detention as long as she was at this school.  
  
With a growl of fury, her eyes almost glowing, she swung her fist at her ex-boyfriend who had initiated the torture for the poor kids. When she heard the satisfying crunch from a combination broken nose and jaw her eyes sparked hazel. Pasting a friendly smirk on her face she turned to the frightened new kids.  
  
And she was quite surprised to see that these people weren't hapless nerds, but actually some people she might invite to join her and her friends. Sadly though lunch must always end and it did abruptly with the bell almost right in her ear. Forgetting about the people that she had just saved, she dashed out of the room and into the hall. Running all the way down to the English classroom, she took her customary seat near the teachers desk.  
  
Her best friend and all time favorite teacher just smiled and shook her head. " Alright, Ria. What did you do today?" she asked pinning Victoria with a smile.  
  
"I just punched my ex for torturing some new kids. Oh and some of my friends from my last high school got transferred to here and surprised me at lunch." she said laughing, her eyes hazel. "During detention and class can we have a slam? You know you wanna, Rura!"  
  
"Alright, but you really need to control that temper of yours." Rura said. "And don't use my name right now."  
  
After that hurried statement people flooded into the room. Rura and Victoria smiled and Victoria let out a quiet moo and laughed. Nadir wasn't nearly as quiet. "STAMPEDE! QUICK! RUN!" he yelled walking into the classroom. This earned him amused looks from his friends and the new kids and glares from his enemies.  
  
"Ok you guys I have decided to have a slam today. I already have one volunteer. I need another." Before she even finished her statement was finished several hands shot up. Deciding that she could let the new kids wait, she pointed to one of her normal students. "Are you volunteering?"  
  
"Uh, no. I was just wondering. Umm, oh shit! I forgot sorry!." he smiled and put his hand down and blushed bright red.  
  
"It's ok. Alright Who ever isn't volunteering please put your hands down." all of her normal students put their hands down leaving only the new kids. "All of you are volunteering?" she said smiling. 'Good I noticed Ria looking at them earlier. They just might present a challenge for her.'  
  
Each of them nodded and stood up to trudge to the front. Victoria looked each of them over and decided that they might be worth her time. She quickly pulled a few papers from her pocket and gave them a quick glance. She decided on her newest to give the class a treat.  
  
Rura glanced to see Victoria looking through her poems for a good one. Then she noticed a fresh white page among the others. 'Good something new.' she thought smiling. "Who wants to go first?" she queried of her newest students.  
  
"I thought that you said that there was an early volunteer." a slim, effeminate boy asked. He had his long black hair in a bun and his eyes held an interesting gleam. He dressed quite a bit like Victoria and her friends. A black Marilyn Manson shirt, baggy pants, and at least four bracelets. Definitely new.  
  
"He is right." the girl next to him piped up. She was wearing a blue outfit that set off her ( I need someone to put here!).  
  
"Me thinks thou doth protest too much." Victoria chimed in, stepping up to the front of the room, her eyes paling to lavender.  
  
With a loud bang six more people run into the room. With hurried mutters of 'I'm sorry.' and 'This won't happen again' they took several spots around the room.  
  
Rura smiled, "It's alright. Please if you want to join our slam come to the front."  
  
"Are we allowed to insult people?" a blonde boy and a black haired boy asked cautiously.  
  
"No." Rura frowned.   
  
"Does it have to be a poem we made up ourselves?" a girl with pink hair asked.  
  
"Yes." she said frowning even deeper. Until she saw a boy with red hair step up to the front of the class.  
  
"I'll compete." he said almost so softly that Rura almost couldn't hear him.  
  
A smiled snaked across Victoria's face as she looked at her new challengers. 'Heh. This'll be easy.' she thought going over her poem.  
  
A/N : It's over. At least for now. Next chappie is the slam. Really different isn't it? I hope it is ok. Yes there are people in this chappie. There is Haku from Naruto, I need a girl, the blonde is Naruto from Naruto, the black haired kid is Yuske from Yu Yu Hakusho, the pink haired girl is Sakura from Naruto, and the red head is Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. SO everyone will have their names in the next chappie though. So don't worry. It's all good. Stay tuned! Ja! Oh yeah don't forget to Review! I accept flames, criticism, and anything else! 


	2. The Slam, Pt 1

A/N: I guess that I should be thanking people for my reviews. Well thanks for all of them that I have gotten. Sorry I'm not naming anyone but oh well what can you do. I have decided to give my friend Kerry the spot in my first chappie. I love reviews and my friends support when I write so thank all of you who read this and don't even review.

# & # # & # # & # # & # # & # # & #

"First before we begin I would like to know your names and a little bit about you.. Though I suppose I should go first. You may call me Miss Miyuki. I've been teaching here for two years and I enjoy my job very much." Rura smiled and waited for one of them to speak up.

Out of the middle of nowhere the brunette blurted out. "My name is Kerry. My friends call me the #1 Dork. I like to draw and write. And I love my friend's mom's cooking. I transferred here from Lloyd High School and I wanted to stay where I was living.

"Since she went first I guess I'll go now. My name is Haku and for all the guys out there that are staring I am a GUY! I consider my best friend myself. I enjoy writing and poetry. I am fascinated by Edgar Allen Poe and Marilyn Manson. And I hate preps." the effeminate raven haired boy said.

Softly the red-head spoke, "I am Shuuichi Minamino. I like gardening and I write occasionally. As my new classmate said I am a guy. I'm sorry if I seem quiet I just don't have much to say."

Victoria cleared her throat. "Ok I know that the people in this class already know who I am but the new kids don't soo. Tough Shit. Alright my name is Victoria. Ria for short. None of this Vicky crap or I will kick your ass. I volunteer at the hospital and have helped with the pediatrics wing. I love to write almost anything. Annd I hate all of my ex-boyfriends and wish them all long and painful deaths"

"Alright who wants to go first?" Rura asked. She pinned all of the competitors with a questioning look.

"Ohhhhhhh, can I start?" Victoria asked. Her eyes seemed the most intense shade of lavender flecked with hazel.

"Why don't you allow - " Rura started before she was cut off.

"Please I for one would love to see how good one of your regular students is at poetry." Shuuichi interrupted.

"Alright, Ria. You may start." She said a little irked at being interrupted.

"Okay." she said aloud. 'Prepare to be smoked!' she thought with malicious glee. Clearing her throat she began her newest poem, and while she spoke it seemed to come straight from her heart and past.

_You think I will sit idle_

_watch you injure,_

_watch you kill,_

_the life of an innocent little girl,_

_You think I will sit idle,_

_all the while_

_hear her screams,_

_as I cry my self to sleep,_

_have her haunt my wildest nightmares,_

_You think I will sit idle,_

_wait for you to hurt me,_

_for me to appease your hunger,_

_For you to deal pain_

_to my supposed virgin body?_

_You think I will sit idle,_

_and allow you to hurt me,_

_never,_

_never,_

_nevermore,_

_I will act,_

_For revenge,_

_I will act,_

_Death to you for my pain and that of others,_

_How happy they will be_

_I the demon,_

_I the devil,_

_I the woman,_

_I the witch,_

_I the angel,_

_I the goddess,_

_I have killed you the mocking god,_

_And so let us rejoice and live eternally._

Victoria smiled as she watched the newer kids shocked faces. Little did she know that she had shown them that their hunt was over.

A few weeks earlier

Koenma waited impatiently for his tantei and the others he had summoned to show up. Suddenly and without warning five people appeared out of no where. This was followed by the sudden opening and slamming shut of his office doors.

"Alright pacifier junkie, spit out our big mission." Yuske spat out to the prince of death.

"Yes please Koenma-sama. What would you like us to do?" Kakashi asked (A/N: faints he was early for once!)

"Hey Kakashi what is he doing here? Didn't we kill him?" Sakura muttered as Inner Sakura seethed.

# & # # & # # & # # & # # & # # & #

A/N: I'm gonna stop here cuz I have a severe writer's block and can't get past this part. So any suggestions? E-mail me at my e-mail address.


End file.
